


Dean just doesn't want to worry anyone - Part Two

by sweetlotus



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlotus/pseuds/sweetlotus
Summary: Dean was never the type to ask for help and well he wasn't going to start now. He knew that although he felt like shit that he would be fine and it wasn't necessary to bother anyone. Well at least that's what he thinks.





	Dean just doesn't want to worry anyone - Part Two

Part Two

Dean woke up when he heard Sam clattering around in the bathroom. His eyes felt extremely heavy and his sides were in an intense amount of pain. He didn’t know what to do, he could breathe properly which was a relief as it meant that his lungs were still in one piece, but with every breath it felt as though he were dying, which wasn’t a great sign but oh well, he’s been in worse conditions. Honestly, he was even dead at one point, so this… this should be a piece of cake. He knew the reasonable thing would to do would be to get up and start the day, but his body protested against this idea. He wanted to lay in bed for the day, hell even for the week. He just wanted to feel better.

Sam clearly thought otherwise as he was already in the bathroom. Moreover, he had been in there for a while. When he had awoken that morning, he felt sick. Reminiscing on the night before, he remembered why he hated excessively drinking, he always felt like shit the next day. He couldn’t understand what compelled Dean to drink like this every day. Actually, when thinking about Dean he realised that his brother, although sleeping like a baby, had seemed extremely pale and sweaty. Sam had shrugged this off as Dean just having another bad dream since the brother’s tended to have those at times. As Sam got ready he considered what the boys should get up to today, he knew that they would stay in their room for a while doing some research on this creature that they had discussed the night before, maybe grab something to eat but other than that they never really did anything more.

After showering and getting ready for the day, Sam left the bathroom and went to get himself a glass of water. He looked at his brother that was still asleep in bed and considered whether he should wake him as it was already nearly 12pm but after considering when his brother had gotten in last night and the state of him Sam decided it would be better to just let the man rest. They had a creature to catch but they needed to find a way to catch it and Sam could do that research on his own. So that is exactly what he decided to do. He grabbed his laptop that he loved and moved to the little table that was in their room, he decided that Dean would probably wake up soon and there was no need to rush him.

After what seemed like a while of studying and researching this creature Sam took a look at his watch and gasped at the time, it was already 3 pm and Dean was still asleep, what the heck. Time truly had flown past. And although the brothers were always tired and if they could sleep, they would, they usually woke up early anyway. Which meant sleeping till 3pm was out of the ordinary. Dean would usually have been awake by now, simply because he’s gotten hungry or something silly like that. Sam sat there and twiddled his thumbs and once again thought about whether he should wake his brother, yet after hardly any consideration at all he realised that he was being ridiculous and had to wake him up. He was getting tired doing all the research himself and two heads would make the process of capturing that creature faster than just Sam alone. Plus, they were used to running on hardly any sleep.

He walked over to the bed where his older brother was sleeping and sighed to himself. Although he had to wake his brother up, it didn’t make him feel any less bad. Dean had been asleep for a while and the rest he had gotten was more than he had had in a long time. It was time he woke up. Sam stood over the bed, as he moved in to finally wake Dean up, he heard a voice loom from behind him. In one swift motion, the younger brother turned around prepared to fight whatever it was that had let themselves into their room but was greeted with a pleasant surprise instead. There in the middle of the room stood Castiel.

Sam: _What the hell Cas? What are you doing here?_

Castiel ignored these questions when he saw that the older brother was still asleep… that was unusual.

Castiel: _Why is Dean still asleep?_

Sam: _Well, I was just about to wake him_

Castiel took another look at the man noticing his pale and sweaty appearance.

Castiel: _No let him rest… he looks tired_

Sam just looked at the man with a face that expressed nothing less than confusion. He lightly shook his head as though he were clearing his thoughts and decided that he should actually ask what Cas was actually doing here.

Sam: _What are you doing here Cas?_

Castiel: _Well I had become aware that there were people missing and knew that you would be looking into it… I am here to help_

Sam: _What do you know?_

Castiel: _Well, I know that what you are hunting is an Encantado and is extremely hard to catch, they look like humans, act like humans and entice you in with nothing more than a touch._

Sam: _How are we meant to catch this thing?_

Castiel: _I am not sure, but I reckon I could be of use_

Dean began to whimper in his sleep, he clutched his left rib and let out a groan. This took Sam and Castiel by surprise, both men thinking what the hell was wrong with him? Sam and Castiel exchanged a worried look before Sam decided he had had enough of Dean sleeping and made his way toward the bed, it was time he woke up. 

Sam lightly shook Dean by his shoulder, it was evident that the older brother didn’t want to wake up. Sam decided to shake him a little harder and with a groan, Dean’s eye flickered open. This seemed unusual, Dean instinctively would wake up when someone was even near him let alone when being shaken. Sam was confused as to what was happening but cast aside these worries by assuming that this older brother was just extremely hungover or just extremely tired.

Dean stirred around and slowly tried to open his eyes although they refused to cooperate. He was annoyed at his little brother.

Dean: _What do you want Sam?_ He groaned.

Sam: We have a guest and either way, you’ve been asleep for way too long now

Dean: _What do you mean? Who’s here-_

It was then that Deans eyes had properly adjusted to being awake and he saw the figure that was standing behind Sam. In his white collared shirt and long trench coat, it was obvious to see that the figure standing behind Sammy was Castiel. It had been a while since Dean had seen him last and he was happy that his friend was here… not that he would show this.

Dean: _oh… hey Cas_

Sam: _You gotta wake up we gotta catch that creature, Cas says that he may know a way-_

Dean pushed himself up to a sitting position in his bed before he decided to cut Sam off and explain everything that happened last night, except he didn’t. He decided to changed the story completely as to not alarm his brother and also now Cas that was looking at him funny while he spoke.

He told them that while he had gone to see Samantha, on his way back from the bar he had seen someone acting insanely weird with a girl, so he decided to follow them, as creepy as that may sound. He then realised that she was hurting him in a weird way and decided to interfere, it was then that he saw the crazed look in the man’s eyes and knew something was up. When attempting to confront this girl she went all crazy on him claiming she was an Encantado, he stabbed her yada yada… he tried to get to the main point as quickly as he could: that the creature was now dead.

Sam and Cas both looked at Dean, who was still in bed with a smug look on his face, in disbelief.

Castiel: _You killed that creature? All alone?_

Dean: _That’s what I said aint it?_

Sam: _Are you okay?_

Castiel: _They are insanely strong creatures? Are you hurt?_

Dean hid the pain that was radiating through his body. With the protests in his side and the ache that ran through him, he would say that yes, he did get hurt, but he couldn’t tell the guys this. Castiel could heal him and he could be better but why? What for? So that they could pity him? Keep an eye on him. It was one creature against himself, it was a fair fight and plus he would get better in no time, as he thought before, he’s been in worse predicaments.

Dean: _Yeah, I’m good, I guess the fight just really tired me out_

Castiel looked at him whilst a suspicious feeling began to pool in his stomach, Dean looked awfully pale and it wasn’t like him to sleep till so late, however it was right when Castiel’s suspicions peaked that Sam had laughed in happiness that the Encantado was dead and slapped Dean on the back and told him to get up and get ready.

Dean held in the pain that radiated through his body. On the outside it seemed as though he felt nothing at all and the seemingly lack of pain eased Castiel’s thoughts and so he decided to forget about it. Worrying about the older brother, when Sam didn’t seemed silly. If anyone were to notice that the other were in pain, it would be the brothers.

Dean got up and gave a poor smile to the two guys and walked past them to get to the bathroom. As soon as he had closed the door behind him, the comfort of being alone meant his pain had amplified by tenfold, no longer needing to hide what he felt, he realised that his pain was intense. He washed his face and brushed his teeth, the usual before deciding to assess the damage. He lifted his jumper, the one that he still had on from the night before and took a look at his body. He grimaced at the sight. His torso was littered in blue and black bruises. The stab mark on his side was scabbed over, the dried blood crusting around the amateur stitches he gave himself and hurt like a bitch whenever he moved, but it didn’t look infected yet. He had to make sure that he kept his movement slow and that he didn’t do anything harsh or sudden, he really didn’t want to risk opening his wound. After what seemed like a minute to Dean, Sam banged on the door, this was a little reality check for Dean as he must have been in there for a while.

Sam: _Come on Dean… let’s get going_

Dean unlocked the door and came out

Dean: _Okay, okay, let’s go_

They decided they would go to the local diner and eat a burger or two there while they tried to find a new case. Since Dean had already closed the previous case of the Encantado, the boys were back to square one. Once again it was relatively ‘quiet’ in the town and nothing seemed too suspicious but that was the problem, when something happened to be too quiet then that’s a real cause for concern.

They sat at the diner for a while chowing down on burgers and fries. It was then that Castiel gave them a recap of what was happening with the angels and how they all had begun to look to him for leadership. He also expressed his relief of the fact that nothing drastic was occurring at the moment as it meant that he was able to focus on his ‘leadership’ which had been relatively peaceful so far. Sam then took his turn to let Castiel know what has been happening in their lives. Other than the run ins with Crowley and the hunts, there was nothing new. Castiel was relieved to hear this. Whilst this was occurring, all Dean could think about was the agonising pain he was in, but he masked it well. He was used to being in pain so what would cause a normal person to crumble and cry, felt like a sting. But with that being said, the pain that he was experiencing right now was far worse than a sting. He was on his third cheeseburger when Sammy’s laptop chimed. It was a news report of a break in a few blocks down. The three men looked at each other and although they suspected it was just human behaviour, they had nothing better to do and not all of them had Deans appetite. So, they decided to get up and get going to go check it out.

After a short 10-minute drive, they knew that the place they had arrived to be the scene of the crime as a large swarm of police swarmed around the area. The men exchanged a look of readiness, and decided to exit baby, FBI badges ready as they approached the nearest officer.

The officer looked at their badges and let out a low whistle.

Officer: _Wow, you guys work fast. Well, when we got the call it seemed to be your average break in, girl is home alone, creepy stalker breaks in etc. But when we got here, it was like a blood bath. You know, you’ll see in a bit, but I think you should caution yourself._

Sam: _Thank you officer, we’ll go take a look_

With a sigh, the three men made their way towards the house. It was a pretty average stereotypical suburban house. With a white picket fence, yellow roses littering the front lawn and a greener front lawn than most. The only thing different was that one of the windows at the front of the house had been completely shattered. Glass disorderly laying on the green grass. It really gave off an ominous feel.

Once they had walked into the house, they smelled the smell that they had become far too familiar with. The stench of death radiated through the walls. They followed the smell and it took them to a gruesome sight. Blood was splattered all over the wall and the woman, the victim it seemed, lay still, hardly recognisable. If they hadn’t been so desensitised to all this stuff, they would have been seeing their lunch make a return. The men exchanged looks, what once seemed to be a harmless break in, now seemed to be a really disgusting act of murder and if they didn’t know already, it seemed to be the work of a creature.

Sam: _What do you guy’s think done it?_

Castiel: _Due to the nature of the murder, the messiness, the unnecessity of it all, I think it would be a Kitsune_

Dean: _A Kitsune? What would one be doing all the way out here?_

Castiel: _That I don’t know but we must find it soon… before it strikes again._

Dean: _Yeah that we do, okay guys let’s get back to the car and think about this_

Sam: _urm… Dean, I don’t think we need to go back to the car at all…_

Sam pointed in the direction of the back door. The room had been drenched in blood that they hadn’t even realised there were a few drops at the back door that indicated that maybe the Kitsune had left through there.

They decided to follow the trail. The back yard had a stone like path that led from the house to a forest like area. The boys understood that if the Kitsune were to run anywhere, then it would definitely run and seek refuge in the forest, within the leaves.

They hoped that the Kitsune hadn’t gotten very far because that sure would have made their lives that much easier.

The three of them began to walk rapidly towards the forest, which meant Dean would have to exert much more force than he wanted or should have. He fell to the back of the line as they wandered deeper into the forest. Every so often he would clutch his side and feel the warmth radiating from his wound. He really needed a rest, but he knew he wasn’t going to get some any time soon.

After what felt like forever, they finally found a little hut in the forest. It was extremely small with only a door and a single tiny window, it was damp and mouldy, in other words it seemed unkempt. Cabins in woods were not unheard of but they knew that it would be the perfect place for a Kitsune to seek shelter, especially after a kill. It was far from civilisation. It was quiet. It was perfect when you needed to be alone.

Sam, Dean and Castiel separated so that they could surround the cabin. Dean took the back of the shed, just in case and Castiel took the front door. However, Sam creeped to the window to take a look inside. It was an older man. He was easily 6 ft 5 and 300 pounds. He was huge. But so was Sam. He looked at Dean and then to Castiel and gave them a nod. Castiel, being the one that had been at the door, decided to kick it with all his might. The door flew, with ease, off its hinges, startling the man inside. Sam and Dean rushed in behind Castiel, standing on either of his side. Neither Castiel nor Dean knew how large the man actually was and upon seeing him they were shocked. Sam, knowing this and knowing he was the largest out of the three of them decided to lunge first. The kitsune growled and ran towards him. It flung him towards the wall but not before Sam could cut him a little. Dean looked to his little brother and yelled out his name, the adrenaline was pumping through his body now, but that moment of distraction was more than enough time for the Kitsune to run towards Dean and completely blind side him. Castiel attempted to place himself between the older brother and the Kitsune but was too late. The Kitsune raised his arm and swung for the smaller man. Dean, an experienced hunter was fast and moved out of the way, but it wasn’t enough. It hit him right in the rib… the rib with the wound. He knew that the previous ribs, the ones that were broken the night before were definitely shifting. He couldn’t help himself and had to scream out in pain. He fell to the floor, and as much as he tried, he couldn’t fight the tears that were pooling around his eyes. With every breath he was feeling more and more faint. He knew that what he did was stupid, he should have stayed home, he should have told someone what was actually happening but… he didn’t and now he was facing the consequences.

Sam was filled with rage. He looked over to see Dean barely conscious laying on the rotting wooden floor. He could see from where he stood that his brothers chest looked uneven and that his breathing was delayed. He needed to kill this Kitsune and he needed to do it fast so that he could check Dean, but before he could move Cas had already beat him to it. It seemed that he too was filled with rage. Cas growled and charged the man, or Kitsune rather. The Kitsune being larger than Cas meant that he put up a good fight. Ultimately, he the Kitsune should have been no match for Castiel’s heavenly power yet today it was different. Maybe Cas was tired or something in heaven was happening, but his powers were not at full capacity. Whilst Cas attempted to take care of the Kitsune, Sam had already run to his brothers’ side. He could now see up close the blood that was forming under Deans shirt. He was also painfully aware of how his brothers’ ribs were sticking unevenly in his torso. It was evident that the older brother had broken a few bones but without getting Dean somewhere safe Sam wouldn’t be sure of what Dean was really dealing with.

Sam lightly tapped his older brothers face whilst he dragged him closer.

Sam: _Dean, Dean! Come on buddy! You’ll be okay_

Dean lightly moaned but hadn’t moved. It was evident that he was passing out. Sam dragged his brother closer on to him and cradled him on his lap. He turned to look at Cas to see how he was fairing against the Kitsune when he saw them both charge at each other. In what felt like 5 seconds a bright light shone quickly and disappeared just as quick. When it was dark again Sam could see two figures that lay on the floor. He looked down to his brother that was very quickly getting worse and made a rash decision. He placed Dean on the floor gently before he ran to see what had just happened. He heard a man groan and was afraid that it was the Kitsune however to his delight he realised it was actually Cas.

The Kitsune lay still and at closer inspection it was evident he was dead. Sam exhaled a sigh of relief and decided to help Cas up.

Both men stood over the body whilst Cas shook his head. He was in pain and he must have hit it hard, but he knew that his angelic powers would help him heal in no time. Their main concern was Dean whom lay in the same position that he was left in. Seemingly with no life within him. Sam ran over to Dean and once again tapped him on the face. The man’s eyes fluttered open whilst his face beaded with sweat. He coughed and his voice seemed rasp.

Dean: _Sammy…_

Dean was cut off by Sam who told him to save his breath. It would take too long to get Dean somewhere safe and instead they had to find out what was wrong with him and where all the blood was coming from. Sam moved around his brothers’ body and lifted his shirt. He was shocked. Some of these bruises seemed a day old and … stitches? Why had his brother needed stitches? When did this happen? He was confused by this all but there was no time for confusion. He had to help his brother. Sam called to Cas and pleaded for him to help. Cas hastily came to Deans side and assessed the damage. He too was just as shocked as Sam. The boys had always been thrown across rooms onto walls and have grown tolerant to it but today one push and Dean seemed to be dying? This was unusual.

Cas placed his hand on Dean and closed his eyes. Usually it took a second to heal the man but today something seemed different. Although the bleeding had healed and Deans ribs shifted slightly back into place, he wasn’t completely okay.

Sam: _Cas! What the hell are you doing? Heal him!_

Cas: _I… I…I’m trying_

Sam: _What is happening?_

Cas: _My powers… I think something is wrong._

Cas placed his hand on Deans head once again and closed his eyes. Once again, a few cuts and bruises on Dean’s chest healed slightly and his breathing had returned to normal, but it was obvious that the man was far from okay. Cas swayed slightly and Sam caught him from falling.

Cas: _I’m okay… just tired_

Sam: _Okay… we’ll stop there. I can’t carry both of you back to the car. So, keep some strength till we get back to the room._

With that Sam carefully placed Dean in his arms, attempting to not hurt the man any more than he was hurt already and they made their way through the woods and back to baby.


End file.
